grey_wolves_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacquelyn Lupei
Jacque Lupei ( nee Pierce) is the daughter of Lilly Pierce and the Alpha of the Denver Pack, Dillon Jacobs. She is the mate of Fane Lupei and the future Luna of the Romanian Pack. History Jacque was born to Lily after she and Dillon split when he was called away after finally finding his true mate. Due to Lily hiding Jacque's heritage she never knew the truth about who or what her father truly was. She hid the fact Jacque was herself half Canis Lupus, not only to keep her from the heartache she had experienced but in hopes that the genes she inherited from her father would stay dormant. She became friends with Jen and Sally in elementary school and was still good friends with them when she met Fane. Together, the three friends went through many adventures and pranks, mostly created by Jen. Appearance Jacque has curly, wild red hair, freckles, pale skin and deep green eyes. She is neither large nor thin and is average height for her age. She has a bite mark on her neck where she completed the bond with Fane and markings on her back, which shows she is an Alpha in her own right. Personality Jacque is stubborn, sarcastic, strong willed and loyal. She is also loving, trusting, kind and compassionate. Powers and Abilities Jacque is able to phase into her wolf form. She can use her wolf traits in her human form. She can use her bond with Fane with ease. Prince Of Wolves Jacquelyn Pierce ( aka Jacque to her friends ) was first introduced spying on her neighbors, Brian Henry and Sara Henry in Coldspring, Texas who were hosting a foreign student (Fane Lupei). Jacque is intrigued when a limo pulls up outside the house, which Fane steps out from along with his driver. Jacque described how beautiful Fane is before he looked up at the window into her eyes and said through their mental bond, 'At last, my Jacquelyn.' Jacque was scared by this but continued to watch as Fane headed towards the Henry household, leaving her a final thought of 'Soon.' Jacque immediately called her two best friends, Sally and Jen, who both came over to discuss the newcomer. Jacque explained what had happened and the friends decided to use the last two weeks of their holidays to investigate. They all fall asleep, with Jacque drifting off with a final thought of a full moon, even though she doesn't understand why at the time. Blood Rites Jacque is preparing for her bonding ceremony to Fane with Sally and Jen in her home. After sharing several jokes with her friends, Jacque is contacted mentally by Fane. She tells him to be ready for her as they are leaving. Lilly has to make a quick stop at her bookstore because a staff member phoned in about an irate customer who was refusing to leave. Jacque did not inform Fane of this because they were not going to stay long, and they had plenty of time. When the car tire was punctured and caused an accident, Jacque was knocked unconscious and severely burned Fane was aware she was unconscious and rushed across town with his parents. Jen was also severely burned trying to help Jacque Jacque was taken to the hospital in an ambulance with Fane by her side. She, Sally and Jen was admitted into the same room, where they were watched over by the Romanian Pack. Appearance Jacque has lots of curly red hair, deep green eyes, and freckles. Facts Jacque is on the cover of Prince of Wolves. Category:Half Canis Lupis Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mated Category:Romanian Category:Dominants Category:Alphas/Lunas Category:Prince of Wolves Characters Category:The Blood Rites Characters Category:Just One Drop Characters Category:Grey Wolves Series Characters Category:Lupei Family Category:Out of the Dark Characters Category:Beyond The Veil Characters Category:Fate and Fury Characters Category:Sacrifice of Love Characters Category:Luna of Mine Characters Category:Den of Sorrows Characters Category:The Burning Claw Characters Category:Piercing Silence Characters Category:Points of View Category:Mothers Category:Romanian Pack Category:American